I THINK, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE
by lee hyun mi
Summary: ini bukan ff aku*pundung*,ini author'a nama'a AYESHA NURAINI fb:/parkminrang .kalo jelek jangan salahka aku...akukan bukan yg buat XPPP,salahkan aja si ayesha*plakplakplak ditampar ayes


Part : 1 of ?

Note : Don't like, Don't read.. Thank you so much already want reading my 'gaje' FF Xd I just want your like and comment.. Enjoy this FF ^^ WARNING ! FF GAJEEE !

Taman Kyunghee university *tepuk tangan*

^Yeomin POV^

"siapa mereka?" tanyaku pada hyemi

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" ucap hyemi

"Cover majalah yang kamu beli itu.." jelasku

"Ah.. Kau, tolong jangan bercanda.. Itu Super Junior.. Aku ngefans banget sama mereka, kau bagaikan orang kampungan di Seoul kalau tak mengenal mereka.." Balasnya dengan nada bangga...

"Bukan begitu hyemi.. Aku kenal mereka, tapi aku tak suka mereka.." Umpatku

"Eh? Kalau kau kenal kenapa mesti bertanya..?WAEYO? Kenapa tak suka mereka? KAU ANTIS HA?" Balasnya dengan nada yang kali ini sedikit naik alias kesal

"Ahh! Ya,,,kan aku tak tau mereka seperti apa.. I, itu pasti foto baru kan... Mana aku kenal mereka, di sini banyak sekali boyband.. Tak ada yang menarik.. a,,, aniyaaa! Hanya tak suka saja.. -_- apa yang harus aku sukai dan kagumi dari boyband aneh itu.." Ujarku sedikit 'mengejek' boyband idolanya itu.. Haha~ Dia keliatan kesal :-P

"Lebih baik kau diam! TAK USAH BERI KOMENTAR TENTANG SUPER JUNIOR!HUH!" Kesal hyemi..

"Loh kenapa marah? Memangnya apa yang harus aku sukai dari Su.." belum sempat aku tuntaskan ucapanku...

"DIAMM ! KAU TAK TAU APA MEREKA SEPERTI APA MEREKA ! DIAAAAAM ! ARGH!" Marah hyemi yang membuatku sangat kaget.. karna dia menangis? Mwo? Wae? Memangnya aku apakan dia? O_o

Jung Hyemi, dia adalah anak pindahan baru 2 minggu disini, dia menjadi temanku .. Dia ELF, ah ya~ Dia ELF.. Kenapa dia begitu ngefans sama boyband yang gak jelas itu.. Ahhh~~~! Stresss .. setiap dekat dia, selalu saja menyetel lagu suju, kadang saat dia membaca majalah tentang suju, aku di hiraukaaann !

"J.. jung myemi.. Kenapa nangis? Apa aku sa.." lagi-lagi dia memotong pembicaraanku"

"APA? APA LAGI? K.. KAU MAU KOMENTAR APA LAGI TENTANG SUJU? KAU TAU MEREKA SEDANG KEHILANGAN 1 MEMBER LAGI YANG SUDAH MASUK WAMIL TADI PAGI ! HAA! MAU MU APA LAGII? ARGGGGHH!"

"Jung hyemi.. Maafkan aku ya, kehilangan satu member? Maafkan aku, aku tak tau itu semua.. Aku minta maaf hyemi.. Aku memang salah.. Aku tau aku tak tau mereka seperti apa.. Tapi tolong, maafkan aku ya?" Aku minta maaf pada hyemi, dengan muka penuh harapan..

"Minta maaf lah pada mereka. Karena ELF adalah SUPER JUNIOR! Sertakan tanda tangannya juga dibaju yang kau pakai saat kau minta maaf pada SUJU ah salah satu member sbg perwakilan,, hmm juga bisa deh..." ujarnya memberikan syarat padaku, syarat GILA!

"Jeongmalyo.. Mianhada, bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf pada mereka? I think, That's IMPOSSIBLE! :(" Tanyaku dengan muka memelas..

"Mollayo! Karena kau salah, kau yang tanggung jawab...Aish~" Kesalnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku..

^Hyemi POV^

Aaaah! Dasar Park yeomin ! Seenaknya saja menilai SUJU seperti ituu ! Huuh ! Awas saja kalau dia tak bisa memenuhi syarat maaf yang kuberii..

Tapi.. Ah aku berharap dia tidak bisa memenuhinya.. Bukan karena aku tak ingin minta maaf padanya, tapi aku tak ingin dia bisa bertemu member SuJu... Sedangkan aku belum pernah? L Ah~! Tak adill !

Next day

"Jung hyemi! " Panggil yeomin

"Wae?^^" Balasku dengan senyum.. Eh? Ahh! Aku lupa kalau aku harusnya memusuhi dia.. Kyaaa ,

"Kau sudah memaafkan aku ya? Gomawo hyemii ^.~" Ujarnya seraya memelukku

"Hmm .. Aku maafkan kamu tapi 'syarat' itu tetap harus dipenuhi!"

"Yaa.. Jung hyemi, kau ini~ hanya ingin memanfaatkan ku nee? Hishh -_-"

"Hmmmmmm..." aku hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng kepala tanda tak tauu..

"Yakkk! Jahat ,"

"Tidak peduli..." Balasku sambil cengengesan melihat ekspresi temanku itu yang sangat tersiksa dengan permintaanku..

"Hyemiii .! " teriaknya

"Yeomiin...Hahahahahahaha .." Aku tak mau kalah, ku teriakan namanya (juga) sambil tertawa

"Hyemiiii ! Jeleeeeeekkkkkkk !" Balasnya yang membuatku semakin senang xD

^Yeomin POV^

Ahh! Dia serius menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf pada salah satu member suju?

Karena dia takut aku berbohong.. Aku harus menyertakan tanda tangannya di baju yang aku pakai saat bertemu dengannya ;o

Sungguh GILAAA -_-

Hari ini ternyata dosen yang ngajar kelasku nggak hadir..

Aku putuskan untuk keluar hari ini...

Saat aku masuk ke bus,,

Ahh .. Dia? Apa benar itu diaa? Jung hyemi... Kau menang -.-

*Author Said : Ada apa dengan hyemi?*

Kelanjutannya

"H .. Ha?" Orang yang ku kira Cho kyuhyun SUJU itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Apa kau cho kyuhyun?" Tanyaku lagi

"Mmm.. Ye, tapi jangan beritahu siapapun yang ada di bus ini, bisa mati aku.." Balasnya..

Ahhh ~~ Namja ini tampan sekali ^_~

"A? Nde.." Aku berpikir, karna otak masih lola.. Akhirnya aku mengerti...

"KYUHYUN OPPA?~ Kau benar kyuhyun?" Aku teriak sambil membulatkan mataku..

"Kau! Yeoja paboo!" Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutku dan menarik tangannya dan keluar dari bus sedangkan orang yang ada di bus berteriak dan berdiri dari kursi, Untung saja aku dan oppa sudah keluar dari bus,, dan untungnya bus masih nge-tem (?) dihalte kalau tidak.. gawat kyuhyun oppa..

^Halte^

"Oppa.." lirihku sambil memandang wajahnya yang sangat tampan ^.~

Me : Yaiyalah ! Pacar gue itu!

Yeomin : Alah~ Kayak udah pernah ketemu aja :-P

Me : *Nangis*

#abaikan^^

"MWO? Hampir saja aku ini mati karna mu!"omel kyuhyun.

"Oppa kau lucu .. xD" Ujarku.. Dalam hati tapi xd

"Eh? Mati? Kenapa bisa mati?"mulai lola nih aku -_-

"Ah! Susah bicara denganmu.." Kesal kyuhyun xD

"Ahh.. Oppaaa!" Panggilku

"Haish~ Ne cha-gi-ya WAEYOOOOO*!" Balas oppa..

Ahh~~ dia memanggilku chagiya.. Aku langsung memukul lengannya pelan

"Heh! Kau, Asal panggil chagiya ! Hm. Oppa.. Aku minta maaf :( Aku pernah men'judge' SJ tapi yang tidak-tidak..." Aku minta maaf sambil mendudukan kepala

"Eh? Aku kira kau minta maaf karena hal tadi -.-" Keluh kyuhyun ...

Hya~ dasar magnae yg anehh ! -,-"

"Oppa.. Kau mau kan tandatangani bajuku kan?" Aku mengdip kan sebelah mataku, sambil memberi spidol kepada kyuhyun

Me : Park yeomi GENIT PARAH LU SUMPAAHHH ! SUER DEMIPAPUUNN!

Yeomin : Bodo *nodong pistol* #Jederr~

Me : *mati ditempat*

#abaikan^V^

"Heh? Kau menyuruhku? Aniyo~ Aku tak mau !" tolak kyuhyun

"Ihh ! dasar CHO KYUHYUNNNN* ! mau mu apa sih? Aku juga minta maaf karna temanku ! iiihhh ! kau pikir ! aku mau minta tanda tanganmu ? itu juga karna temanku !" kesalku

"Dasar yeoja babo! Kalau diterminal ini ada orang dan kau teriak CHO KYUHYUN* pasti orang akan mengejar ku!"

"Yasudah tanda tangani.." suruhku sambil menyodorkan spidol yg sama

Me : Sukuriiin !

Yeomin : Lo tadi kan critanya udah mati author bego! -_-"

#abaikan^,^

"Tak mauu ! Aku pergi .. Annyeong!" Ucapnya pergi dari halte bus itu

"Oppa...!"Panggilku mengikutinya dari belkang

"Aku bilang aku tak mauu..!" titah kyu

"Yasudah, aku akan tetap mengikuti oppa!" balasku

"..." kyu tak membalas..

Setelah 20 menit jalan kaki

"Oppa.. Mendung,," sedih ku *apaansih :-p

"Geudae?" ujarnya tanpa berbalik

"Kalau kehujanan bagaimana?" tanyaku

"Nuguuu?"Balasnya yg kali ini dia berbalik ^o^

Me : Gitu aja seneng ! Wooooo!

Yeomin : *nampar gue*

Me : -_- cast kurang ajaarr!

"Aku..." Ucapku menunjuk wajahku sendiri xD

"A..." Dia berbalik

"I don't care" Dia menjawab dan kembali jalan

"Oppaaa.. sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Ke dorm, di dorm wanita tak boleh masuk jadi berhenti mengikutiku"

"Tanda tangani dulu!"pintaku menyodorkan spidol ke pdaka kyuhyun..

"Aish~~ Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tak mauu CHAGIYAA! Rgh!"

"Oppaa..."

~To Be Continue~


End file.
